First Kiss
by Hakkari
Summary: She's always seen the scientists doing it, and it's the one piece of data that she doesn't have in her databases. Chell/GLaDOS. Oneshot. R&R.


"Oh... you're awake. Good." She let out a silent groan, placing her palm on her forehead as she gathered her bearings. She was still in the chamber that Wheatley - GLaDOS, now, obviously - had been located in, the ceiling still shattered and the moon still glistening brightly. As her eyes fully opened, the fuzz clearing away as she rose.

She let out a little, quiet laugh. She had been to space. She had been to the moon. And GLaDOS had saved her. _GLaDOS._ Chell glanced up, a small smile playing on her face before she turned away.

And then prompted turned back towards her.

Her face must have been one of pure shock, for GLaDOS began to chuckle. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to see me like... this." The AI waved her arms - _arms_ - towards her body, stepping forwardly with surprising confidence on her _legs_. Now, Chell wasn't sure how long she had been out, or if she was still unconscious and just _dreaming_, but she was pretty sure that GLaDOS didn't have legs. Or arms.

"Are you cold? You probably should be..." The human's face contorted into one of confusion as she looked down, then looked back up at the android. Her own body was just as bare as GLaDOS's, her once-tanned skin just a few shades darker than the android's milky white flesh. "Your clothes are being cleaned by Orange and Blue. Don't worry, they won't mess them up. I've given them good... _incentive_."

Chell instinctively curled herself into a ball, trying to heat herself up and cover her body from the AI. GLaDOS had sat just across from her, completely unabashed by the fact that she was _naked_. Granted, she didn't have the proper female... parts... Her breasts lacked the slightly darkened nubs that the human was trying to hide, and she definitely didn't have the _lower_ parts that belonged only to females.

Her yellow eyes were staring directly into Chell's gray ones, unblinking. It was a bit disturbing, and she shifted herself slightly, looking away from those piercing eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the android's face slipped into a small frown. She observed the test subject's actions, then smiled triumphantly, loudly adjusting her optics and the shells that served as her eyelids. They clicked as they slammed into each other, left a few seconds after right. Chell looked back at GLaDOS, eyes questioning and curious, but not losing their cautious tint.

"Is that better? Does doing _that_ with my optics make you feel more comfortable?" Despite the rather sarcastic tone she was speaking with, it seemed as if the android was actually looking for approval. It was rather... wierd. Out of character for GLaDOS. It seemed more like something that Wheatley would ask, though not without a healthy amount of rambling before getting to the point. She nodded, her eyes brightening.

Another satisfied smile graced the android's lips. "Good. For you." The odd way she was wording her sentences, the way she was trying to make sure that the human was comfortable. And now the android was looking around awkwardly, shuffling her hands before sitting them in her lap. "I'm not going to kill you. Remember, we had a deal? I would set you free if you returned me to my body." Chell nodded slowly, still untrusting. She could have sworn that she could see GLaDOS's optics shrink before returning back to full size.

"Well, I'm not going to let you loose without clothing. You know how much of a black mark that would give to Aperture's intergrity? Letting a test subject go without clothes?" She let out a disgusted snort, her optics closing again, this time left closing before right. "So I figured, well, since we have nothing better to do than _stare_ at each other, maybe we could do a quick test?"

Alarm shot up in Chell's face, her body going rigid in fear and her eyes flickering with the fire of betrayal. GLaDOS was quick to fix her words, stumbling over them in a way that only a superintelligent AI could. "I mean... it's not deadly or anything. We can do it right here."

Suspicion filled the human's face, and she shuffled herself closer to the android, eyes flickering, waiting for GLaDOS to continue. "I often saw the scientists doing it when they weren't working... and when they turned me on." Chell pursed her lips, ready to decline any sort of... sexual thing that GLaDOS was thinking of. Perhaps she was _that_ naive, but there were lingering doubts in Chell's mind. After all, it was _GLaDOS_. She knew everything.

"They would connect with their mouths... They always seemed so... _happy_. But I never found out what it was for, what it felt like. It was something I couldn't test, they told me. It was something that I had to experience for myself, and they _laughed_, saying I would never be able to. That I was nothing more than a machine..." Chell blinked, the apparent request not what she had been expecting. GLaDOS had curled herself into a small ball, too, surprisingly self-conscious and _sad_. "I was just hoping... maybe you could help me with that? Please... for science, if that interests you. If not, well..."

Chell shrugged, loosening her posture and nodding, giving GLaDOS her approval. The android's optics flickered, head tilting as she registered that the test subject wasn't even fighting her. A small laugh escaped Chell, and she smiled shyly, waiting for the android to make the first move.

GLaDOS moved forward slowly, so painfully slow. Her hands reached out, grasping Chell's head. The human gasped, shock travelling through her body at the cold 'flesh' that touched her. GLaDOS leaned forward, her nose and cheek brushing against the human's, causing her to erupt into yet another shiver. One of her eyes stayed open, forced by GLaDOS's hand pressing against her cheek. While the other snowy hand gently toyed with her hair, their lips met.

The shock of ice touched the human, and a sense of warmth filled the android. Both met each other's eyes, both equally guilty of committing the voodoo sin of keeping both eyes open. The feeling and pleasure of the impact was so great, however, that neither cared. Perhaps GLaDOS was unaware, too, but the fact that she had approached her with eyes shut said otherwise.

They finally seperated, the two polar forces, when Chell could no longer hold her breath. They both sat there in a rather odd silence, one that was both happy and awkward at the same time. They remained like that until two chirps reached their ears, and Chell turned around, relaxing as she saw the two bots holding her clothing. Though she had not seen the rounder blue bot, she remembered seeing the orange bot running away during one of Wheatley's tests. They both seemed friendly enough as they dropped her clothes into her arms before running over to their 'mother'.

She dressed quickly before looking back at GLaDOS, awaiting the promised ride to freedom, though with greater reluctance now. The kiss had been _fantastic_, but she knew that the AI had only wanted data. It could have been with any other human - it didn't matter to the android.

"We regret to inform you that, in order to keep our data safe from the hands of Black Mesa, you must forget this most recent test. Because the human memory is a lot stronger than just _willing_ it away, we will have to force the memory out of you. Orange? Blue?" They approached her, arms lifted above their heads.

She was pretty sure that shock and hurt was what her face conveyed as the world went black once more.

GLaDOS chuckled slightly, retransferring herself back into her old body. The bots dragged Chell towards the lift that rose behind them, plunking her right into the middle of it before returning their attention to their creator. The panels began to pick themselves up, reconstructing her poor, abused chamber. She let out a regretful sigh as she looked back at the unconscious test subject.

She had been her best, the only one able to leave any sort of emotional impact beyond rage to her systems. The footage of the kiss - recorded from about five of her cameras hidden around the chamber - was quickly saved to a special folder where it would never be deleted. It was a personal file, where she kept everything that mattered to her. So far, the kiss was the only thing in it.

A few of the clips were of low quality, but GLaDOS didn't care. She didn't actually _need_ the data; she already knew enough about the disgusting ways of the human race. It had just been something extra, just for her. To remember the monster by. Not that she would admit it aloud. No, to everyone else who saw the file, it was for science and science alone. She shook her core, clearing her thoughts. The bots were still sitting there, waiting for her to speak.

"So, what should I write on the test subject's file, hm? I think that _dangerous, mute lunatic_ would suffice, don't you?"

**A/N: De-anoning from the Kink Meme D8 I mostly published this to be contrary to the ChellDOS hate that's been going around the Portal community recently, and I don't understand it D8**

**Anyway, reviews are loved. Note that this was filled from a prompt, so yeah XD;**

**It's based on this:**

**outerwall . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3n6hhx**

**Take out the spaces and you're golden.**


End file.
